


【亨超/本蝙 哨向AU】世界最佳哨向 PWP番外

by 374276694



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374276694/pseuds/374276694
Summary: Bruce（向导）和Clark（哨兵）的结合～





	【亨超/本蝙 哨向AU】世界最佳哨向 PWP番外

Clark仰望着坐在他大腿上的Bruce，他左手撑起自己的上半身，凑到Bruce目前与他额头相抵，那温柔的笑带着融化全世界的热量包裹住了Bruce，他用右手擒住了Bruce的下巴，强势的吻了上去。  
他们之间的第一个吻。  
Clark那柔软却又强势入侵的灼热舌尖在Bruce的唇齿之间扫荡，他用舌头缓慢的舔着Clark入侵的舌尖，迎合着对方的节奏与热情，仿佛这一吻能持续到世界末日。  
他能感受到Clark调整了姿势背靠沙发，接着超人那能轻易举起一座大楼的双手就灵巧的挑逗起了Bruce，左手缓缓开发穴口，右手抚弄阴茎，他先用缓慢的节奏从铃口处轻轻的抚摸了一下，接着避开了可能会因为太过敏感而引起疼痛的头部，朝着柱身和囊袋进发，右手在干涩的穴口微微打转按压，感受到括约肌的放松后缓缓推进了一指，火热的感觉让Bruce呜咽一声，他清晰地感受到自己的欲望愈演愈烈。  
强烈的欲望让Bruce急需大量的氧气供应，而火热的鼻腔正因为超负荷工作渐渐疼痛起来，Bruce往后撤想中断这个吻，Clark却无耻的一路往前凑，最后Bruce不得不有点粗暴的扯住了Clark脑后的头发才终于逃离了这个让他几乎窒息的吻，一边喘息一边指控道“你是……想杀了……我还是……怎么的！”  
Clark歪了歪头，又凑过来轻吻了一下Bruce湿润的薄唇，Bruce因为感受着手指持续对后穴的进犯而皱眉，得意的哨兵看着他的向导的目光无比真诚“我想操你。”  
Bruce翻了个白眼，Clark的这幅“我们Kent家的人一向都是有什么说什么”的表情让人看着非常不爽，但迫于Bruce的重要部位正掌握在对方手里，而且前后夹击的快感让他腰际发软，他放弃了给Clark一拳的打算。  
下一秒，Clark的手指就找到了那令人疯狂的一点，Bruce控制不住的低吟一声，他没想到Clark能这么快找到，可后者目光里那几乎失神的专注又显示出一个明显的事实“该死的！Clark！不许作弊！”  
Clark眨了眨眼关掉了透视，他又按上那个位置并听到了Bruce被尽量克制的一声低喘，他再次加进了一根手指，并轻轻咬住了Bruce形状好看的耳廓。  
Bruce敏感的微颤着，他感受到Clark灼热的呼吸就在他的耳边，近在咫尺的人是Clark的认知突然让他感到一阵全新的战栗，快感越积越高。  
他猝不及防地在Clark的手里达到了高潮。  
Clark的左手从紧致的后穴中抽出，已经微微潮湿的后穴紧紧地裹着Clark的手指似乎在挽留他，哨兵的满足感前所未有的膨胀开来，他吻上了Bruce紧簇的眉心，安抚着说“乖。”  
Bruce此刻还沉浸在高潮的愉悦里，对外界的一切感知迟钝。Clark用左手沾取了Bruce射在两人小腹上的精液，沾满精液的手指再次被推进了那紧致而高热的穴口，Clark放入了三根手指，Bruce除了在最初哼了一声似乎有些不适，慢慢的就适应了。而他刚射完不久的阴茎也开始渐渐有了反应，哪怕Clark并没有碰它。  
Clark看着眼前的美景，感觉到自己已经到达了忍耐的极限，谁都知道，哥谭宝贝只是站在那里就是性的最佳代言人，更别说再加上他那最具杀伤力的忍耐呻吟。  
超人那些本被掩埋在深处的深沉欲望渐渐浮出水面，Clark不记得自己曾经度过了多少个失眠之夜，就因为Bruce在那些夜晚决定解决自己的生理需求。他的喘息和闷哼几乎就是Clark自慰的最佳调剂品，但那些时候Clark都会嫉妒到发狂，毕竟Bruce可从不自慰，他想要多少个床伴都不是问题。  
Clark眼里嫉妒的光芒让Bruce突然产生了一种不好的预感，当Clark扶着Bruce的臀瓣让他坐在自己阴茎上的时候，他的眼睛发红的紧盯着Bruce的双眼，企图宣示主权“告诉我，Bruce，谁在操你？”  
Bruce一边感受着后穴的不适一边在心里结结实实的翻了个白眼，他可没那个力气应对Clark过剩的占有欲，Bruce寻着本能去稳定哨兵的情绪，而他这么做也是为了自己好。  
没有得到答案的Clark眼底闪过一丝几乎看不见的失落，但敏锐如Bruce却看懂了，也感受到了那情绪。向导喘息着微微低下头去看着转而选择在他身上制造吻痕，或者说淤青的人，Clark此刻正认真的含着他的一边乳尖舔弄研磨，那里本不会如此敏感，但是汹涌的结合热几乎让Bruce觉得Clark的视线都能让他反复高潮。  
烦人的Clark·总是想太多·Kent！  
Bruce抬起手去捧着Clark的脸让他抬头，接着第一次主动的吻上了Clark的唇，略带埋怨地说“虽然适当的醋意是性爱的催化剂，不过我今天真的不想玩那些新鲜玩意。所以不要想一些不重要的事情，okay？”  
Clark看着Bruce因为欲望而微红的眼角，怅然若失的叹息“你不知道我等这一天等待了多久。”说完，似乎在逃避Bruce可能说出的任何答复一般，他抱着Bruce直接飞了起来往卧室和床的方向靠近。  
Bruce惊呼一声赶忙抱住了Clark的肩颈，他咽下了一连串的不雅咒骂，忍受着后穴的硕大阴茎顶开的全新深度。那深度绝对是手指达不到的，那感觉不痛，却非常怪异。他忍不住惊呼道“太……深了……！”  
Clark忍耐着挺动的欲望抱着Bruce在柔软的大床上降落，他看着Bruce皱眉的表情跟着担忧起来“很痛吗？如果太痛的话我可以——”  
“不！”Bruce咬牙切齿地低吼“我只是……需要稍微适应一下。”  
Clark点了点头乖乖的不动腰，一边抬起手再次安慰起了此刻正颤颤巍巍的Bruce的阴茎，一边俯下身去在Bruce身上四处撒吻，那轻吻的架势好像害怕Bruce会碎掉，他轻声呢喃着爱语，好像控制不住自己的嘴却又害怕被Bruce听到，样子可怜至极。  
“Clark……”Bruce被对方逗弄的气喘吁吁，他知道Clark现在也不太好受，他不明白自己之前的安抚为什么没有起效，Clark悲伤的情绪甚至感染了他，丝毫未受过训练的共感者不太清楚自己究竟该怎么做，但他可是Bruce Wayne，他能解决一切。  
“听着，Clark，”Bruce坚定的语气让沉浸在悲伤中的小镇男孩抬起头，他静静地看着他的向导，等待着他说下去。  
“我爱你，我也知道你爱我，现在拜托……动一动你那见鬼的屁股！”  
Clark不相信从未对自己表示出过分好感的Bruce竟然也爱着他，如果不是他太迟钝没有发现，那就是Bruce太擅长隐藏情绪，Clark决定相信后者。  
哨兵尝试着挺动起了腰部，紧紧包裹着他的内部带着令人发狂的魔力让他越动越快，Bruce喘息着企图跟上Clark的节奏，他紧紧的抱住Clark，在他的耳边不停地重复着“我是……你的。”  
Bruce的温柔的顺从几乎让Clark控制不住自己，为了避免过早迎来高潮，他转过头去看着自己的精神体（一只勇猛的白狮）和Bruce初形成的精神体（一只灵巧的花豹）正卷缩在一起靠着彼此打瞌睡，他心满意足的回头吻上了Bruce，一边舔弄着Bruce的耳廓，一边半命令半恳求地说“说你是我的。”  
“……你的。”Bruce一遍一遍的重复着，最后和Clark一起达到了高潮。


End file.
